Thoughts of Me
by True Rarity
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Night of the Living Pharmacists". What was going through Phineas's head during the climb, the confession, and the mutation? Don't read if you don't want spoilers.


**Thoughts of Me**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing cartoon television series known as Phineas and Ferb, or its equally awesome episodes - as much as I would like to._

_**WARNING: The following story is SPOILERIFIC about the episode of Phineas and Ferb "Night of the Living Pharmacists". Read at your own risk.**_

Phineas grabbed hold of each bar on the water tower's ladder, the cold temperature of the metal seeping through the yellow rubber gloves he wore. The strange drawling of the zombie-like pharmacists around him filled his ears, but his mind was filled with one thought, and one thought only: _keep climbing._

He was too numb to register the thought that both his sister and his stepbrother had sacrificed themselves for the mission. All Phineas could think was that he needed to climb the water tower. _We could save them if we just keep climbing!_

Below him, Phineas could hear the squeak of his best friend's sneakers as she climbed upwards, close at his heels. He made an effort to go faster, hoping that Isabella could keep up. She was the last person he had left, the last one he cared about - and he refused to lose her, too.

As Phineas dodged a groping hand from one of the pharmacist-creatures, the sound of Isabella's voice reached his ears. "Phineas - ahh!"

He dared to look down at her as he continued to climb. Her blue eyes were filled with fear as she dashed quickly up the ladder right behind him.

"Hang in there, Isabella. We're almost there!" he called to her, trying to climb faster.

"It's just - if this is the end, there's something I have to tell you," Isabella told him urgently, turning her head to look up at him.

_This_ isn't _the end! I'll make sure of it!_ Phineas would not take failure for an answer. As he increased his speed, he replied half-heartedly. "Okay, shoot."

"For the longest time, I-"

Suddenly he could see it - the top of the ladder. "Come on!" he urged her on, not really listening. "There it is!" He pulled himself up onto the platform, hardly hearing the metallic _clang_ of his wrench against the floor.

"But- Phineas! Phineas!" Isabella cried pleadingly.

Phineas ran across the platform, applying his wrench to the machinery as fast as was humanly possible. He didn't have time to feel relieved as he tied the vortex sprayer onto the cord.

"I - like you!" Isabella finally shrieked.

Was that all? Phineas had figured she had an in-depth confession to make. _Maybe she just needs the reassurance,_ he reasoned. Turning to her quickly, he shouted back, "I like you, too, Isabella!"

"No!" She sounded frightened and slightly frustrated. "I mean…" She hesitated. "I _like_ you like you!"

And that's when Phineas's brain shut down. A few things clicked into place, while the rest broke apart. Isabella… _liked_ him? For how long? Then it hit him. _The Emotional Bravery Patch…_

Words jumbled together in his mind like the Mix N' Mingler as he tried to come up with a reasonable response. "Wow. I mean - Gosh, I - I've always felt…"

Before Phineas could say anything else, the white flash of a lab coat caught his eye. His eyes widened as he spotted one of the pharmacists right behind Isabella.

She must have noticed that he saw something, because she turned around and screamed, raising an arm to shield her face. Panic seized Phineas. Isabella's Fireside girl outfit wasn't made of rubber. She wasn't protected from the pharmacists' touch like he was.

_No! I've lost all my friends and family. I won't lose Isabella, too!_ His heart pounding like never before, Phineas leaped in front of Isabella, shoving the creature away. "Get away from her!"

But as he pushed at the pharmacist-zombie with his gloved hands, it reached its long fingers out and shoved the rubber hood off of Phineas's triangular head, brushing his nose and forehead with its spindly arm. Phineas fell to his hands and knees, electricity spiking up and down his body.

He could feel the mutation thrashing its way out. _No! I have to fight it… I have to resist…_ Phineas fought to keep from changing, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Phineas!" Isabella's shocked and panicked voice pierced the atmosphere. She gasped. "No!"

Phineas turned to her, locking his eyes on her horror-struck face. He hurriedly pushed the vortex sprayer into her trembling hand. "Go! I - I - Llll…" His words slurred together as he tried to cry out her name one last time before her tear-stained face faded into darkness.

"Lots of me…"

**THE END**

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hello to my lovely readers!_

_Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Rarity! Stop obsessing over the newest Phineas and Ferb episode and finish up your Frozen fic so you can write our long-awaited SoarinDash story!"_

_Don't worry, I'm still working on both of those, and I'm really sorry for not updating in months. I'm thinking about writing both at once, so you guys won't have to wait so long for your pony story. Just let me collect my ideas. I at least have a vague plot idea for the SoarinDash story. But I haven't given up on the Frozen fic!_

_This was simply one of those ideas that stares you in the face and rings alarm bells in your head, warning you to do it NOW before someone else does. So… here you go! I know it's really short, but the moment in the episode is only a minute or two long._

_Hang tight and I'll talk to you guys soon!_

_~True Rarity_


End file.
